A stormy Night confession
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei is up late one night during a storm with only his long time crush Rika on his mind untill the sound of her music helps him to show her his heart.Yusei/OC now with lemon!


**SOTP: Hey guys! This is a redone version of the story, with LEMON! If your not comfertable with them, you know where the back button is. I OWN NOTHING! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yusei's POV:

It was about 11:20 P.M. when a unexpected storm hit the city of neo domino. Lighting and thunder showed no signs of stopping as I laided awake in my bed at the popo clock head was filled with emotions that were making me as restless as the wind outside. Rika Hino,someone who had been my friend since forever, was the person on my mind.

Rika was warm, kind,strong, funny and never gave up on anyone or anything. She had a good heart and was someone you could always count on. She seemed to know everything that was on my mind. She was a really great friend to me, always had been. But lately, I couldn't stop thinking she was more to me than that.I always felt like there was something between us that had been there a long time.

I knew what that something was.I realised it the day she rescued me when I almost lost my life...

____

____

* * *

(Flash Back)

Back then, we were known as enforcers. The five of us, Kalin,Rika Jack, Crow and I. Our goal was to drive out all the gangs causing chaos and make the satilight a safe place to live. We were taking on the last duel gang in the city and we weren't there for too long before we found trouble. Kalin ,Crow and Jack we're dueling the gang mebers in street, while Rika was dueling in the stairway of the building I was on the roof of, confronting the leader.

**********************************"Looks like your gang's finished."**

**"Well I'm a one gang army pal."**

**"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war, there's no escapeing this battle now!"**

I declared, launching my grappling hook around his duel disk. I was perpared to duel, but he had other ideas. He started to drag me with the wire of the hook and pulled me over the railing as he jumped to the next building and threw his dueldisk over, with me attached. I thought it was over untill I felt something clamp on my wrist and I began to dangle.

I looked up to see Rika who had used her grappler to catch me .It was taking all of her strength just keep herself from falling over the edge, let alone hold me up.I felt her starting to lose her grip as the rail she held on to began to bend and break under our weight.

"Hold on Yusei!"

**************************************************************************************************************"Rika, Listen that rail won't hold us. Just let go you have to-"**

**"NO WAY!There is no chance of me doing that!" **

**"You have to, hurry and save your self Rika."**

**"I'm not going to let go of you Yusei! Your too important to me, to everyone and I both know that if the rolls were switched, you'd do the same thing! Now quit m-messing around, and climb!"**

I could see tears forming in Rika's eye' beautiful eye's that always filled me with I gazed into those eye's, I realised why seeing tears sadness in them filled me with more pain than any I had ever felt. And when I climbed up and got to safety, why seeing her smile with releaf replaced the pain I felt with warmth once again. It was because that over the time without my noticing it,the bond of friendship we shared slowly grew into something more over time.

That something...was love...

* * *

My thoughts were suddenly interuppted by the sound of a piano. I got up, following the sound to the spare room at the end of the hall. I wasn't surprise when I found Rika skillfully playing the piano with grace. I walked in quitely so she wouldn't see me as I leaned against the door rythm of the music matched the rain which had changed from a down pour to a gentel a while, Rika then began to play a different melody,at which point she began to sing.

____

"How high, will I have to fly?  
Before, I can no longer see you, who are so far away?  
It may get eaiser, if I turn my eye's away.  
But I want to always keep gazing, at you from somewhere."

____

"Because there's, no way that I could, forget about you.  
I can do, nothing but look up at the sky.  
Just like a little caged bird,  
I wander about, aimlessly, looking for, a window."

_"I want to see you right now. Because I love you,_  
_Although I want to, run away because I'm afraid of being hurt._  
_And if my wings get caught, by invisable restraints,_  
_You are still the one I care for, even to, the point,_  
_Of tears..."_

As the song ended, I clapped my hands reveling myself. Rika looked up at me with a surprized smiled on her face. Her ice pink eye's shining brightly in the moonlight that was now shining through the passing storm clouds.

"Yusei, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that was beautiful. Besides, I was already awake."

"So even the famous Yusei Fudo has trouble sleeping." Rika said with a smirk on her face as I sat down next to her. .

"Yeah, so why are you up?."

"Same as you I guess, couldn't sleep. Actully, I've been thinking about you alot lately yusei." Rika said with a small blush on her face.

" Why's that?"

Rika looked down at her hands nervously before she slowly took a deep breath and began speaking." Before I answer I want to somthing Yusei. How do you feel about Akiza?"My eye's went question was unexpected, but I smiled knowing what Rika was asking me.

"Akiza's a smart,friendly person, a good duelist and a great friend. But that's all she is, a friend."Rika's head shot up and looked at me like I grew a third eye in the middle of my fore head.

" What! She told me that she was going to confess to you and everything!"

"She did, and I'm flattered by her feelings for I can't return them. There's someone else I have feeling like that for. Who is strong, smart and has a beautiful heart and I alays know no matter what happens that she's always there in my corner." Rika suddenly became quite and hung her head, keeping her gaze on the floor as she closed the piano lid.

"I see. She sounds special, Yusei. "

Rika said with a sad smile as she stood up. While she began to walk away,I noticed she had tears running down her face and I went to her imedately, wrapping her in my arms while taking in the soft and intocating scent of voilet in her hair. I layed my head in Rika's shoulder as I wispered gentlely into her ear.

_"You are special Rika. More to me than you will ever know..."_

* * *

Third person POV:

Yusei then pulled back but didn't let go of Rika as midnight blue gazed deeply into shocked ice pink. His voice soft and gentel as he spoke.

"Rika, no one, not even Akiza, can take your place in my heart. The bond we have is stronger than that. Even after what happened with the enforcers, You were the only person who seemed to keep hope inside me and help me keep going. No else can do that like you can. So, it doesn't matter what pretty girl comes along that wants my heart. The person I love is only one who can ever have it. Only you, Rika."

Rika gasped at Yusei's words as he continued to hold her in his arms. She cried in his chest,tears of happiness before he cupped her cheek with his right hand, wipeing away her tears with a soft smile on his face. He then began to leaned in closer until his lips were hovering over hers. Rika took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around Yusei's neck and wispering him the secret she kept to herself for so long to him just as there lips touched.

_"_Me too Yusei, I've love you all this time."

A thousand feelings began to flow through the two of them through that one kiss. Passion,love,adoration,everything Rika had ever felt for Yusei, she tried to show him with that one act of affection. Those feeling only increased when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. They deepened the kiss just before the need for air became to great and they spilt apart.

Rika opened her eye's to see Yusei smiling at her. He had never felt happier than at that moment as Rika came towards his lips for another kiss. Running his touge across her lips, asking for entrace as Rika opened her mouth to let him in. He slipped in slowly, enjoying the taste of her mouth as Rika allowed him to exlpore her cavrens while he incoureged her to do the same. Rika began to feel her knees buckle under her as they two new lovers broke away. She quickly wrapped her arms around Yusei as he catched her.

"Don't worry Rika, I've got you. Always." Yusei wispered to Rika as he carried her bridel stlye to his bedroom.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! If you are not comfertable with these or under age, PLEASE LEAVE!

* * *

**

Yusei layed Rika on the bed, kissing her neck as he ran a hand under her night shirt and slowly up her soft, smooth stomach. Rika moaned in pleasure and exictment as Yusei shifted his body and kneeled over her, his hands began to caresse her legs as her hands caressed his muscular arms and back. Yusei then removed his shirt, making Rika blush slightly at seeing his bare chest.

"You like what you see, Rika?"

"Um.." Rika was at a lost for words as she staired at Yusei's well built chest. He smiled as he began to lift her shirt up,kissing her belly button which caused her to moan as his lips suckled on her. Rika's back arched as she gasped sharply. Yusei used the opportunity to pull off her night shirt compeletly, throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room. Yusei stared at her, thinking how flawless she looked. Rika was thinking something totally different and she crossed her arms to cover herself, but Yusei quickly stopped her.

"No, please don't. You look so beautiful." He whispered. Rika blushed from Yusei's lustfilled gaze and the passion she was feeling from his kisses.

"Really, I do?" she asked.

"You always look beautiful to me, there's no question about that."

Yusei said as his fingers danced lightly across her left breast causing Rika to shiver from the touch and moan when she felt him kissing her neck once again. Traveling down, Yusei kissed all around her chest and the closer he got to Rika's nipple, the more loudly she moaned. She let out a silent scream when she felt Yusei latched his mouth onto her nipple and slowly licked around her bud making Rika arch her back moaning which made Yusei want even more of her.

"Oh Yusei." she moaned out his name and it made Yusei groan feeling his member grow harder from the pleasured sounds she was making. He wanted so much just to take her right now, but he knew that this was her first time. He wanted to be gentle and make it special for the both of them. He moved over to her right breast giving it the same treatment while he kneaded her left one. Rika was so flushed from the pleasure and she could feel the wetness forming in her panties wanting the ache to be taken care of and not to be ignored any longer.

As if he could read her mind, Yusei hooked his thumbs around her panties and slowly slid them down her hips and legs until they were completely taken off. Kissing her inner thighs and reaching to where she needed the most attention, Yusei stopped to grab her hips and slide her down the bed until he was kneeling on the floor and Rika was laying half way on the bed. Looking confused, Rika sat up a little to look at him.

"Y-Yusei ?" she said. She moaned when he slid his hand up her to stomach and saw that he was looking at her lovingly.

"Shh, lie down. "

"W-what are you-"

" Just trust me." Yusei wispered with a promising look in his eyes.

Rika nodded and laid back down on the bed waiting to see what Yusei was going to do. She got her answer when she felt something warm and wet enter her. She let out a loud moan while she tried to move her hips, but Yusei held her still by placing his hands on the side of her hips. Rika was thrashing her head back and forth feeling the intense pleasure from her lover. Yusei just loved the way Rika was sounding as he was pleasuring her.

"Rika ,you taste so sweet."

He said as he continued to pleasure her. Yusei couldn't get enough of Rika right now, he needed more of her. After licking around her walls and tasting her, he then returned to her head and plundered his lips back onto hers. His moan was lost in the hot recesses of her mouth until he pulled away. He hovered over her, seeing how radiant she looked right now as she opened her eyes, giving him a tired smile.

"That was incredable Yusei."

"I know, but we're not finished yet."Yusei said as he got up from the bed, begining to take his pants off when felt Rika's hands wrap around his chest. It was then Yusei's turn to blush as he hear Rika wisper in his ear.

"You've giving me so much tonight Yusei. Please let me return the favor."

Rika then began to slowly run her smooth hands up and down Yusei's build while softly kissing his neck. Yusei was in a daze, he had often dreamed of being with Rika like this, of chorse he would never admit it anyone, but he never thought it would feel this good.

"Rika, uh, mmm. Oh, my god!"

Yusei moaned loadly as he felt Rika rub his clothed man hood before she came to his front and kissed his chest while slowly pulling off his night pants and pleasure compeltely over took him as yusei wrapped up Rika in his arms and pulled her down with him as they fell back onto the bed. He flipped them over so he was once again on top as he smiled down at her with pure love filled in his eye's.

"Rika, that was so amazing, but you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Your doing all this for me.I just wanted you to feel good too, Yusei."

" You always do Rika, now I want to do the same for you."

Yusei said as spread her legs apart . Rika's breathing began to hitch as Yusei was positioning himself. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, staring at her soft ice pink eyes.

"Yes . . . ." Rika replied softly.

Atfer making sure she was comfertable,Yusei slowly and gently slipped into her. Rika gasped sharply as tears flowed from her quickly wiped the tears away and kissed her lips again.

"It's gonna be okay Rika. Just relax..."he said soothingly.

Rika nodded; her body shuddered beneath him as her walls inadvertedly clenched around felt the warmness momentarily before bucking his hips back and forth slowly. Rika moaned deeply as her hips swayed in a rhythmnic fashion with his. Yusei groaned lustfully and quickened the pace, ramming deeper into her.

Rika wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck as she moaned louder, losing herself in the pleasure she was feeling along with him. The rain began coming down harder again outside, but neither one of them noticed since they were so wrapped up in each was building up between them as they could feel their release coming only moments away.

"Yusei . . . . don't stop . . ." Rika gasped breathlessly, as Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist and continued. Feeling the pressure building by the minute.

"You feel…so tight and warm…Rika...I 've been wanting this for so long."

Yusei said painting. Kissing Rika's neck again as he continued thrusting inside of her while she screamed his name trapping her hands in his hair. The release was getting closer and closer. It was only a matter of time and just then after the last thrust, they both saw a white light as they came hard screaming each others' names. They stayed wrapped up in an embrace as the feeling of their release slowly died away.

* * *

**Okay, it's safe to read now!**

* * *

Sliding out of her,Yusei laid down beside. Pulling the blanket over them and then wrapping his arms around her to keep the warmth from escaping them. Rika let out a soft moan as she felt Yusei slide his hand up and down her back while he kissed her fore head. Rika was in pure bliss while she nestled her head in Yusei chest.

"Rika, tell me something. That song you played, it was for me, wasn't it?"

Rika's eyes popped open and bushed slightly embaressed."Yes, I wrote it right after that day I saved you when we were with the enforcers. It was when I thought I was going to lose you, that I realized how much you ment to me." Rika said while holding his hand.

Yusei intertwined his hand with hers as he smiled. He never felt more glad than now that Rika was by his side like this. He kissed her once more as he closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair. Taking in her sweet scent once again.

"It sounds pretty corny huh?"

" Not at all. It's beautiful, just like you are, and it fits the way I feel about you as well."As Yusei drifted off, he knew he would sleep peacfully with Rika in his arms. It was dream made real, that he never wanted to wake up from.

"I love you Rika." Yusei said, smiling to himself as fell asleep at hearing Rika's response as she drifted off as well.

"I love you too Yusei. "

As two fell asleep in each other's arms, the moon which had come out from behide the now passing storm clouds, shined brightly as ever. Almost as if to smiling on the two of them. While smybolising the new bond of love they formed.

* * *

**Come on say it with me, Awwww!^-^ The song used is Caged bird from D.. Which I don't own. Please leave a reveiw. I KNOW you know where the button is.**


End file.
